


Character List

by M_rude14



Series: Phantom of the Opera Hannigram au [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_rude14/pseuds/M_rude14
Summary: This is just a list of the Hannibal characters and who they are portraying in my fic.





	Character List

Hannibal: The Phantom

 

Will Graham: Christine Daae

 

Bedelia Du Maurier: Madame Giry

 

Mason Verger: Carlotta

 

Margot Verger: Piangi (Mason and Margot are only siblings in the fic NOTHING ELSE)

 

Alana Bloom: Raoul

 

Brian Zeller: Andre

 

Jimmy Price: Firmin

 

Beverly Katz: Meg

 

Jack Crawford: Lefevre

 

Frederick Chilton: the maestro

 

Abel Gideon: Buquet


End file.
